Melodia Rangers
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: Note: This is a Pokemon/Harmoknight Crossover. What happens when our favorite Pokemon Rangers get teleported to the world of Melodia? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe. Warning: May contain spoilers of the Harmoknight game.
1. Introduction

**Foxy: HELLO EVERYBODY! XD**

**Kate: What is this story now?**

**Foxy: It's called Melodia Rangers! It is a crossover between Pokemon and Harmoknight.**

**Rhythmi: Characters?**

**Foxy: Me (Foxy), Solana, Lunick, Keith, Kate, Kellyn, Rhythmi, Issac, Sven, and Wendy for Pokemon characters and Tempo, Tappy, Lyra, and Tyko for Harmoknight's main characters.**

**Solana: Shippings?**

**Foxy: TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Well, there is Solana x Lunick, Keith x Kate, Rhythmi x Issac, Sven x Wendy, and Kellyn x ?.**

**Kellyn: WHO AM I PAIRED WITH?**

**Foxy: You'll have to wait. XD SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Keith: Snowdog14 does not own Pokemon, Harmoknight, any of it's characters, or Melodia's stage names. She only owns her o.c., Foxy.**

**Foxy: Thank you! Story begin!**

* * *

**Normal**** POV**

It was a normal day at the Ranger Union, with working operators and rangers patrolling. But a certain group of our favorite Pokemon Rangers were just sitting around, with absolutely nothing to do. "AUUGH! IT'S SO BORING RIGHT NOW!" Kate's scream echos through out the base. "AHHH!" Keith fell out of his chair from shock. "KATE! WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" "YOU COULD'VE JUST GONE TO YOUR ROOM, KEITH!" Kate snapped back. Summer sighed and started to stand up. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." She walks out of the HQ. Meanwhile back with Kate and Keith, they are still screaming. "WHY DO I NEED TO GO TO MY ROOM ANYWAYS?!" Keith shouts. "WELL, BECAUSE YOU GET PEACE THERE!" Kate fumes. "Will you both just shut up?" Foxy says while sighing. Suddenly, Summer ran back into the base yelling: "Guys! I found something strange out here! Come see!" "Well, at least it's something to do." Solana shrugs and follows Summer out the door. "Let's go everybody!" Everyone follows Solana and Summer out to this so called strange place.

Summer leads the group to the strange place in the forest; a small meadow with many weird flowers shaped like musical instruments, and a small running waterfall on a cliff. There is also a strange portal in the middle of the meadow. "Whoa, this place is beautiful!" Rhythmi says in awe. "It is; but these flowers look oh so familar..." Foxy ponders while bending down to look at a flower more closely. "What's with the portal?" Ben questions while trying to touch the portal. "BEN DON'T TOUCH-" Foxy starts to say; but is interupted. In that second of interuption, Ben had touched the portal. "The portal..." Foxy sadly replied as the whole group was teleported to a far far away place.

**Kellyn POV**

I woke up on the ground, groaning as I do. I ask if everyone is alright; but notice that everyone but one person is still unconscious. And that one who was awake was Foxy. But she looked a little bit different. She still looked like herself, though, with her usual two long ponytails. The difference is that Foxy had different clothes on. Instead of her Almia Ranger uniform, she was in a sorta sky bluish tunic, with the sleeves and pant legs black. She also wore strange brown shoes and had on her forehead a metallic looking headband with a small blue note in the middle. But what surprised me the most was the bluish-purplish colored staff-looking sword on her back. "I'm fine Kellyn. What about you?" Foxy says snapping me out of my thoughts. "U-uh, I'm okay, but w-why do you look a little...different?" I question very carefully.

**Foxy POV**

"Huh? What are you talking about Kellyn?" I stand up and observe myself. I see that I had black sleeves and brown shoes. "Oh-no, this isn't what I'm thinking, right?" I muttered to myself, although loud enough so Kellyn can hear it. "What is it your thinking, Foxy?" Kellyn says with question in his voice. I feel the cloth of my tunic and also feel the metallic headband on my forehead; then I pull out the staff-like sword from my back. "Yep." I exclaim. "This is my Legendary Staff. Kellyn, I know where we are." "Where are we, Foxy?" Kellyn asks. "We are, Kellyn, we are in Melodia." I say quietly then try to wake everyone up. "Guys, wake up! We've been teleported to Melodia!" "Melo-what?" Lunick groans once he is conscious. "MELODIA, LUNICK. WE ARE IN MELODIA!" I shout from loss of patience. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" Lunick shrinks away from fear and shock.

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, with a small group of four near the Rangers...

"Hey, do I hear someone familar?" A rabbit asks the rest of it's group. "Yes, I hear a very familar voice. It sounds like Harmony." A tall skinny girl with blonde hair replied. "I think it is Harmony! Let's go check!" A boy in a red tunic starts to run towards the voice. The rest of the group follows the young boy.

Back with the Rangers...

"So...Foxy, how do we get back to our world?" Keith asks. "Well, I hadn't been here for a long time, so I really don't kn-" Foxy starts to say until she was tackled by the boy in the red tunic, who also had a bluish-purplish staff on his back. "Harmony! You're back!" The boy exclaims. "Ow, that kinda hurt...Tempo? Is that you?" Foxy questions. "Yep! Welcome back Harmony!" the so called boy named Tempo cheers. "Harmony? Who's Harmony?" Kellyn tilts his head in curiousity. "It's me, Foxy. My name here in Melodia is Harmony." Foxy says, getting up. "Let me introduce you all to each other. Rangers, the one that tackled me is Tempo, the rabbit is Tappy, the tall, blonde haired girl is Lyra, and the man with the monkey is Tyko. The monkey's name is Cymbi." "It's nice to meet all of you," Lyra waves. "Nice to meet you too!" Kate exclaims. "So," Foxy starts. "What do we do now? And how do we get back to the Pokemon World? "Actually, the Noizoids AND Gargan are back." Tappy informs the group. "So it's almost impossible to get back to your world until we defeat him." "WHAT?! He's come back?" Foxy shouts. "Yes. And their stronger than before, so it'll take more than Tempo to defeat him this time." Lyra sadly says. "So, what do we do now if we can't get back?" Lunick asks. "We all need to work together to defeat Gargan! So we invite all of you to help us!" Tempo offers. "What? B-but we don't know how to use a weapon in this world!" Rhythmi stutters from Tempo's words. "Don't worry; we'll teach you somehow! Let's go to Master Woodwin. He should be able to help us! Woodwin Village is near here." Tappy cheerfully says. "That's great! We can get a place to rest too since it's almost nighttime." Foxy cheers along with Tappy. "I'll lead the way. Come on everyone! Follow me!" Tempo shouts as he runs away. "Hey Tempo! Wait for us!" Foxy and the rest of the group all follow Tempo to Woodwin Village, where their adventures to save Melodia once again is about to start.

* * *

**Foxy: This is where it all begins...**

**Kate: Foxy literally went crazy typing this. But it actually came out really good! ^-^**

**Lunick: Please Review if it was good!**


	2. Woodwin Village

**Foxy: Hello again everyone, and welcome back to my story called Melodia Rang-**

**Keith: You better hope you'll update Chapter 3 soon...**

**Foxy: Geesh. I've already told you I'm sorry in all of the other stories...I have a few things to go over first before we get started. I want to share this one review!**

_**Sonic Melody**_

_**hehehe u know this is the only harmoknight story on fanfiction no the universe crazy right ? which is y u should write another i :LOVE princess ariana's song**_

**Foxy: Yes, I know this is practically the first (And maybe only o_o) Harmoknight story out there...I'mma happy ^-^ Now, the disclaimer!**

**Rhythmi: Snowdog14 does not own Pokemon, Harmoknight, Melodia's Worlds and Stages, or any of it's characters. She only owns herself, Foxy.**

**Foxy: Thank you very much! Story begin!**

* * *

**Kate POV**

**Time: 7:00 AM**

I woke up very quietly, yawning. I thought I was in my room at the Ranger Union; but I wasn't. We were in Melodia, at Woodwin Village, in a house. I yawn again, feeling groggy. My eyes wandered over to the alarm clock next to me. The time said 7:00 AM. "Mmmm...It's too early to get up yet..." I thought to myself. Wait...what?! 7:00?! That's past my time I usually get up! I guess all this world-teleportation stuff got to my head. Then I overheard a consevation outside the door. "So, Harmony. How'd you get teleported here with all of your friends with you?" said a male elderly voice. "A-ah! I really don't know. Summer found a portal in a meadow in the middle of the forest." Harmony A.K.A Foxy replied to the elderly voice. "Is that so?" The voice asked. "Well, from my understanding, these portals appear in other worlds, but very rarely." "I guess we found the portal in perfect timing! Because Gargan came back, and it's Tempo and I's jobs to take care of this kind of problems!" Foxy happily said. "...Master Woodwin, I have a question. Do you think we can train the Rangers to use a staff? You know, to protect themselves when enemies appear?" "Hmm...that sounds like a good idea, Harmony." The so called elder Master Woodwin agreed. "Tempo and Tappy, can you both go get the extra wooden staffs from the closet?" "Sure, Master Woodwin! We'll go get the now." Tappy and Tempo then left the room, making small thuds on the ground as they ran. I started to fall back asleep, but being myself, Kate, I wouldn't just give in easily. After a few minutes, I had failed to stay awake and had fallen back into the world of dreams.

**Normal POV**

**Time: 9:00 AM**

"Everyone wake up! It's time to get up! I have someone for you all to meet." Foxy came running into the room, waking the Rangers. "Uughhh...Foxy, it's too early!" Keith groaned, covering himself with the bed covers. "What are you talkin' about?! It's three hours past your normal waking time!" Foxy scolded Keith while everyone realizes the time. "W-what?! It's 9:00?! Are you serious?!" Rhythmi jumped out of bed after she looked at the clock. "Yes...now seriously. Please go get yourselves ready. Remember; I said I have someone for you to meet." Foxy sighed then walked out of the room. "Hmm...I wonder who this person Foxy was talking about is?" "It must be Master Woodwin..." Kate thought to herself.

**A few minutes later...**

"Foxy!" Kate called while running to her with everyone else at her feet. "Ah! You're all ready." Foxy smiled. "There we go...all done." Tempo sighed as he dropped the last of the needed staffs on the floor. "Does it really take two hours to get like ten wooden staffs?" Foxy asked. "Hey! There were only two in the closet! We had to go get some more from another town." Tappy replied while panting. "Sorry. Master Woodwin! The Rangers are ready to see you!" Foxy apologized then called to the elder master. Master Woodwin walked out of the shadows, then introduced himself. "Welcome to my humble village. I am Master Woodwin, trainer to both Tempo and Harmony." "Nice to meet you, Master Woodwin. My name's Rhythmi." Rhythmi introduced herself first. "Hmm...Rhythmi. Your name fits you in this world." "H-huh? It fits?" Rhythmi asks surprised. "Yes. Melodia is a world of melody and music. Now, what makes good music?" "Umm...rhythm?" Rhythmi answers nervously, oblivous to the fact that her name has the word rhythm in it. "You are correct. Now what is your name again?" The elder questions. "R-Rhythmi...?" Rhythmi ponders for a moment. "Wait...rhythm...Rhythmi... I got it! My name has rhythm in it!" Everyone sweatdrops. "Um...okay..." Foxy sighs. Everyone then introduced themselves. Last to introduce, was Kellyn. "My name is Kellyn, it's nice to meet you." "Ah, Kellyn. You have a very nice name. You also seem to be the only one that doesn't have a relationship going." Woodwin admits. Kellyn blushes a deep shade of red. "Y-yeah...That's correct..." " And your hairstyle...How'd you get your hair like that?" Master Woodwin asks. "It's just natural. No hair gel or spray." Kellyn smiles. "Haha, that is very interesting. Now, shall we start training, Harmony?" Woodwin looks at Harmony. "Ah! Yes!" Foxy eyes brightened. She then handed each of the Rangers a wooden staff. "These are wooden staffs. You can use these to defend yourself against enemies." "W-what? W-we don't know how to use them!" Solana says, panicking. "Heh. Don't worry; we got you covered. Let's get training started!" Foxy shouts then leads the group outside.

Foxy grabs her staff from her back then calls to Woodwin. "Master! Would you like to start the honors?" "Ah, yes. Thank you Harmony." Woodwin starts to walk to Foxy. "Hey! You can't start without me!" Tempo quickly catches up with the rest of the group outside with Tappy. "Ahem. Welcome, new students. Today we are going to master the art of jumping." "Jumping? But we already know how to jump!" Keith pouts while swinging his staff. "Careful, Keith. By swinging that staff you may hurt another stud-" The elder started to say but then heard a whacking sound. "OWWWWWW! KEITH!" Kate screamed with her hand over her cheek. "O-oh my." Foxy sweatdrops. "Kate! Are you okay?!" Rhythmi runs to Kate's aid. "I-I'm fine...It's just that my cheek hurts..." Kate whispers, with a few tears forming on her eyes. "I'll go get some ice and a bandage..." Tempo walks inside. "K-Kate...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." Keith tries to apologize. "Didn't you hear what Woodwin said?!" Kate yells at Keith, her hand still holding her cheek. Keith ponders for a second. "I think I just have the thing to get rid of the hurt." Keith smiles deviously. "H-huh?" Kate whispers. Rhythmi backs away from Kate, unknown on what Keith is about to do. Keith removes Kate's hand from her cheek, then...kisses her cheek. Kate blushes while everyone else gasps. "...Does your cheek feel better now, Kate?" Keith asks with a soft smile on his face. Kate was in shock and was speechless. Keith sighs then backs away from Kate also. At that moment, Tempo had come back quietly, handing Foxy some ice in a bag and a bandage. "I saw what just happened from inside." Tempo whispers to Foxy. "...That was really cute. This moment shall thrive in my memory forever." Foxy mumbles, with the thought only hearable to Tempo. She then goes over to the still shocked Kate then bandages her cheek and hands her the bagged ice. "So, how do you feel now Kate?" Foxy asks Kate, snapping her out of her thoughts. "...M-my cheek feels better, t-thank you." "That's good. We should probably continue training before the day is over. Master Woodwin?" "Yes. We shall continue." Woodwin says.

"Now, we shall master the art of jumping. Jumping is very important in becoming a Harmoknight. You can use jumping to reach high music notes, jumping on drums to reach high places, and to avoid spikes and rolling spikes. This is a note." Master Woodwin grabs a purple glowing note from his pocket. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Solana comments on the glowing object. "Harmony, will you please demostrate how to jump?" The elder master asks. "Yes Master Woodwin! I can and I shall!" Foxy runs over to the practice area; getting ready to start. "Now, students, watch how Harmony gathers all the notes."

"Ready Foxy?" Tappy calls. "I'm ready!" Foxy replies back. "Okay then...START!" Tappy yells, grabbing a sign from behind him and holding it up. Foxy ran through the course easily, grabbing all the notes, from down below and up high, where she had to jump. "WHOA! She's really good at grabbing notes!" Lunick said in awe. Then...Solana literally elbowed him in his side, saying: "But that doesn't mean you can go crazy over her..."

"OWW! SOLANA!"

Everyone laughs, even Foxy. Wait...What?

"You don't want me to chase you with Foxy's Thunder Edge just like you did, do you?" Solana asks with a devious smile on her face. **(A.N. If you don't get what Solana just said, read my profile.)**

"N-n-no!"

Everyone laughs again, but then Summer realizes something. "Whoa, wait. How can Foxy hear all of us when she's like really far away?" Everyone's eyes all look over to Foxy, who was standing at the end of the course that was very far away.

"Heh...I guess I forgot to mention that Melodia recently got a new speaker system..." Foxy suddenly interupts the silence, speaking through her black and sky blue colored headphones that she somehow got on.

"AAHH!" Ben jumps and hides behind Summer, afraid of Foxy's sudden voice. Summer blushes a bright red, while all the Rangers snicker. Ben also blushes once he realizes what he had done.

"Hey, Master Woodwin? What time is it? I'm starving!" Keith pouts. Instead of the time, Kate whacks Keith with a magical hammer that came out of nowhere.

"YEEOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KATE?"

"That's not the way to talk to your elders, Keith. And that's also my payback, just so you know." Kate replies, throwing the magical hammer in the air, making it disappear.

_**Why isn't anyone surprised by Kate's magical hammer? Well...**_

"The time is currently 4:30 PM..." Tempo cuts off the narrator.

_**Tempo! What was that for?!**_

"I just want to tell the time, that's all." Tempo replies, shruging.

_**But that doesn't mean you can interupt me****!**_

"Tempo? Who are you talking to?" Lyra asks, curious.

"No one. Like I said, it's 4:30 PM...Close to dinnertime. And we skipped lunch!"

"HOLY ARCEUS! WE SKIPPED LUNCH?!" Keith yells.

"YELP! Tone it down with the yelling, will you?! My ears are sensitive..." Tappy holds his ears in pain.

"Oh my...I haven't noticed that we've been training for this long..." Master Woodwin says. "How about we all get some dinner? I actually cooked some food for dinner this morning..."

"YEAH!" Everyone screams.

"OWWWW!" Tappy holds his ears even more.

_**After Dinner~**_

"Master Woodwin...I don't think we should waste anymore time. We have to get Gargan before he becomes too powerful!" Foxy says in worry.

"Ah...Yes, Harmony. You all shall head out tomorrow. You'll be heading to the first world, Marching Hills." Woodwin looks at a map.

"W-what? How will we fully defend oursel-" Rhythmi starts to say, but gets interupted by Master Woodwin.

"You will learn by watching Harmony and Tempo go through the stages. But, now we should not worry about tomorrow. You all need your rest."

_**After everyone is asleep~**_

**Kellyn POV**

_Why would Master Woodwin say that? _Kellyn sighs in thought as he looks back.

_**Flashback~**_

_"My name is Kellyn, it's nice to meet you." "Ah, Kellyn. You have a very nice name. You also seem to be the only one that doesn't have a relationship going." Woodwin admits._

**_Flashback end~_**

_I...I just don't get it. Who would he be talking about to be in a relaionship with me? Probably not Kate...because I know she's with Keith. Sigh...I just don't know who!_

Then I heard a soft singing voice from somewhere far away, but it's not a voice that I knew. I look towards the window and find Foxy standing there, staring out the window.

_W-wha? What's Foxy doing up now? _My feet hit the floor, and Foxy's head immiately spun around.

"K-Kellyn?" Foxy whispers. "Weren't you asleep?"

"Well..." I reply back to her. "Not really. What's that singing voice?"

"Oh...That's Princess Ariana, the princess of Symphony City. She has a really good singing voice, doesn't she?" Foxy sighs, looking back out of the window.

"Y-yeah..."

"I hope she doesn't get kidnapped by Gargan again..."

"W-what? She got kidnapped?" I ask, shivering at the word "again".

"Yeah." Foxy yawns.

"We both should probably get to sleep..." I tell her, worried that she won't get enough sleep for tomorrow.

"...Okay." Foxy starts to walk to the ladder of her top bunk.

"Hey..." I start to ask.

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST GO TO BED ALREADY?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sven yells, irritated.

"AAHHHHH!"

* * *

**Foxy: I LOVE WHAT I DID FOR THE ENDING! XD**

**Sven: ...**

**Foxy: Sven and Wendy, you haven't even said one word this whole entire story!**

**Wendy: Maybe because we don't want to speak...**

**Kellyn: Thanks a lot...I think I almost had a heart attack...**

**Foxy: Eeep. o_o**

**Kate: Please review everyone! I know Foxy will try to update soon!**

**Foxy: Yeah! If you do, you get a virtual Legendary Staff and a digital copy of Harmoknight! See ya all in the next chapter!**


End file.
